In a world of secrets
by Writing dust
Summary: When the class has to write something about a family secret or a relative, Lucas decide to tell his friends about a family member he had back in Texas. But what happens when she one day just comes into his life again. Will Riley be able to fix everything, Will Maya listen to the girls advice and how does Zay handle everything when she returns, And Farkle which side is he on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, i just got an idea in my head and had to write a little story about it, please review and tell me if you like it, and Enjoy xD**

 **/ Writing dust.**

* * *

They all sat at their normal places in the history class. Corey talked and as always it was about theri lives.

"So family, families has existed since forever. But the interesting thing is that there is always something in all families that disappoint us or just want to be hidden"Corey spoke. But none of the friends except Lucas could understand why this had to do with theri lives. But Lucas could, but he couldn't help but wonder if Corey knew it, if he knew the secret only he and his family and Zay knew about.

"So you're assignment is to find out what you're family secret is and write it down and then tell the class"Corey continued. Why did he do that Lucas thought.

"But Mr Matthews what if we tell the whole class about our family secret then it's not a secret anymore"Maya asked with an sarcastic voice.

"You're right Maya, but i didn't say that it had to be a secret, it can also be a relative that did something important or that you look up to today, anything"Corey said before the bell rang. Lucas walked out to his locker and Zay came up to him with a worried expression on his face.

"Do you think he knows"Zay asked. Lucas closed his locker and looked at Zay.

"I hope not"Lucas said and they made theri way over to Riley, Maya and Farkle who were standing by the stairs. They were talking about the assignment.

"So do you guys have any family secrets"Riley asked with an enthusiatic voice.

"Nothing i know about"Maya said and shook her head.

"I think i'm going to talk about a special person in my family instead"Farkle said looking at Lucas and Zay that had just joined the conversation.

"What about you guys"Farkle asked.

"Oh, me no, nothing interesting has ever happend in my family or in Lucas's for that matter"Zay said with a nervous voice and he laid a hand on his heart.

"Oh i'm sure that Lucas has something interesting in his family"Riley asked looking at Lucas.

"No actually there isn't something interesting in my family"Lucas answered. But everyone could tell that he lied.

* * *

Lucas came home to the appartment and immediately threw himself at the couch. His mother came in and looked at her son.

"Something wrong Lucas"She asked as he sat up so she could sit down next to him.

"We got this terrible assignment from Mr Matthews today"Lucas said putting his head in his hands.

"What sort of assignment"His mother asked.

"We have to write something about a family secret or a special person in our family"Lucas said looking at his mother.

"Why is that so terrible"She asked with an almost angry voice because she knew what Lucas were about to answer.

"Because i can't lie. I can't lie to Mr Matthews or to Riley or Maya and Farkle"He paused and took some deep breaths"Maybe i should, maybe i should just tell eveyone the truth"Lucas said knowing that his mother was goning to be mad. They moved to New York to get a new start and forget about the past. But how could they forget about the past when it only comes running back into theri lives.

"No, no no no NO. We are putting everything that happened in Texas in Texas"She said almost yelling.

"Mom, just because we never talks about it or trying to forget it, it won't just go away"Lucas said. His mom put an arm around is shoulders and let him rest his head on her shoulder.

"Okay. If you feel like you should tell your friends or the whole world then you can do it, because not even how much we try i don't think we could ever forget our past in Texas"His mom said. Lucas couldn't help but smile, but also feel scared. Maybe he should just tell them about it but cut of the important emotional, alcoholic, cutting and all of that. He just hoped that they never had to meet her. He hasn't seen her since they moved to New York a few years ago. He don't think he could ever face her again.

* * *

 **So this is just the beginning, i know this first chapter was very short but they will be longer in the future i promise, please review and tell me if you liked it, i'm open to critic to and if you have any ideas for the story please let me know and i will consider it. i promise to update as soon as possible xD**

/ **Writing dust.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again, i just want to say thanks for the review, i'm really thankful. so i hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Enjoy xD**

 **/Writing dust.**

* * *

Next Day:

Lucas walked up to Zay who were standing at his locker.

"Hey"Zay greeted when he saw Lucas.

"Hey, so do you know what you are going to write about"Lucas asked. Zay nodded and closed his locker.

"I figured that i would talk about my grandmothers"Zay said. They made their way to the first class. And the day went fast until history class. They weren't supposed to be done with the assingment today but some of the students were done. Lucas was one off them and he had though it threw in his head all day. He wanted it to sound believable without all those terrible things that happend back in Texas.

Lucas and the others sat down at their desk and Corey entered the room. Riley smiled and was happy and Maya looked as happy as Riley is. Actually everyone seemed happy. Lucas started to wonder if it really was the right day to tell them. Even if he wasn't going to tell them everything he had a bad feeling about this. But he had been thinking about how to tell them all day but he could not imagine how they would react. He had actually lied to them about his family for all these years but maybe it was time now. Corey started to talk more about families. But now it was about how they looked like a hundred years ago. He talked almost the whole lesson. Then he wanted to hear some of the students work. Lucas got up and looked straight at his friends.

"So i'm going to tell you all about a special relative in my family"He was cut off by Rileys sweet voice.

"Pappy Joe"She said with an even brighter smile then before. Lucas chuckle and shaked his head while looking at Riley.

"No, it's actually someone i haven't told you guys about"He paused."It's a cousin, we where friends back in Texas until me, my mom and dad moved to New York. I never told you guys about her because it is pretty personal but i figured that i could tell you something so here it comes."Lucas paused and took a deep deep breath and he hoped no prayed that they wouldn't hear that he lied."Back at my old house i had a treehouse and my cousin whoes name is Jamie. She only lived five blocks away so she would always come home before me. And when i climbed up to the treehouse she would sit there with a big smile on her face. She was one of my best friends, and then we moved and i lost contact with her. But i still thinks she is a special person in my family, at least she is special to me"Lucas finished and everyone applauded as he sat down. He already felt guilty because he had seen a tear forming in Rileys eyes but he had no idea why.

"Good job Lucas, so now you all see that it dosen't have to be so long" Corey contiued as the bell rang and everyone went out to their lockers. Zay came up to Lucas who had just closed his locker.

"I think they belived it"Zay said leaning againts the other lockers.

"Yeah, now we can just let it go"Lucas said smiling as they made their way to next class.

* * *

 _Flachback:_

 _Texas 10 years ago:_

 _Lucas climbed up to the treehouse. He heard that Jamie had fought with their parents . He saw her running up here. So he came up to see her sitting on the little couch. He saw that Jamie was crying so he made his way over to her and took her hand and hold it tight._

 _"I'm sorry"She said still crying. Lucas put a supporting hand on her back._

 _"Don't be, it's not your fault"Lucas said looking at her and she looked at him._

 _"You don't have to lie"Jamie said trying to hold the tears back._

 _"I'm not lying to you"Lucas said._

 _"Yes you do, You have this voice thing when you are lying"Jamie said sounding like she was happy again. But actually she was tired, tired of always fighting with her parents. She felt like she never did something right. Like she was a failure._

 _"You don't have to sit here with me, i'm never going to learn"Jamie said standing up and started to cry. Lucas stood up and put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes._

 _"Jamie Cornelia Friar don't you dare say that, you are doing mistakes and you are learning. And no matter what i will always be here for you"Lucas said and pulled her in for a big hug._

 _"I love you Lucas, don't you dare ever forget that"Jamie said when they pulled away._

* * *

Next day:

The friends came in to history class. They sat down. Everyone was happy. Riley had asked Lucas some more questions about this cousin Jamie. Lucas hadn't told Riley much but it was enough for her and now they had all moved on. But just then the door slowly open and a girl taller then Maya but shorter then Riley her eyes were green like Lucas and her hair was the same color as Lucas to. Just that her hair was long and straight. Lucas knew who she were. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. Zay had noticed and he knew her, The girl handed Corey a paper. She then looked over the students until her eyes landed on Lucas and Zay. Lucas stood up and rushed over to her, Zay followed cause he knew what was coming.

"Lucas"She said and looked him straight in his eyes. _How dare she._ Lucas thought.

"Jamie"Lucas whispered so only she and Zay could hear.

* * *

 **So this was chapter 2 i hope you guys enjoyed it, please leave a review and tell me what you thought. and i promies to update as soon as possible. xD**

 **/Writing dust.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here you have it, chapter three, (WARNING this chapter will contain cutting, and maybe other things that people might be offended of, so just notice that i do not mean to offend or hurt anyone) i hope you guys leave a review and Enjoy xD**

 **/Writing dust.**

* * *

"Lucas who is she"Riley said with her jealous voice. Now everyone where staring at them.

"Great, if you know her then maybe you should show her around school today"Corey said and claped his hands.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND"Lucas yelled and a shocked Corey took some steps back. Zay grabbed Lucs's shoulder and tried to pull him back.

"Take it easy, i'm only going to be here until i get some money then i'll leave okay"Jamie said with a calm voice. Lucas couldn't say anything to her, he had nothing to say to her.

"Lucas who is she"Riley yelled and looked at him.

"Yeah Huckelberry tell us"Maya said with a joking but still serious voice. Now everyone in the room wanted to know.

"Yeah, tell them who i am, tell them all those lies you told me, tell them how i was treated. Oh and tell them how i you heard me scream every single night and that you did nothing"Jamie said and she was now in tears. Lucas was really mad at her but he couldn't stand seeing her cry. He put his arm around her back and turned to the class.

"Do i have to use those words"He asked sounding a little funny.

"You have to use those words"Jame said and just like that she sounded like she were the happiest human on earth. Lucas took a deep breath.

"Everyone. This is Jamie Friar ..My twin sister"Lucas said as everyone except Zay's eyes widen. As fast as those words left his mouth he took a step away from her. She wasn't crying anymore so why should he comfort her.

"But wasn't Jamie your cousin"Farkle asked. Lucas shook his head.

"I might have lied when i told you guys about her"He said and sigh.

"Why"Maya said sounding offended.

"Because i'm a disappointment to my family and i always will be"Jamie said and she looked at Lucas with a understanding look.

"Lucas what is she talking about"Riley said with an annoyed voice. No one knew what was going on. Everyone was curious. The twins looked at each other.

* * *

 _Flachback_

 _Texas 5 years ago:_

 _Jamie were on her way down stairs when Lucas stopped her._

 _"Where do you think you are going"He asked with crossed arms. Jamie turned around to face her twin brother._

 _"I'm just going to a friend"She said innocently._

 _"Huh, i don't belive you, so i'm going to give you on more chance to tell me where you are going"Lucas said and raised his voice. Like he wanted their parents to hear. Jamie took some steps forward to Lucas so they now stood face to face._

 _"I'm just going to take a short walk, clear my mind you know"She whispered before turning back to the door. And left a worried Lucas behind._

 _She came back almost an hour later just to be greeted by her parents._

 _"So young lady where have you been"Mrs Friar asked and crossed her arms._

 _"I was just taking a walk"Jamie said as she tried to get pass her parents. But she failed and her parents pulled her back._

 _"For an hour, without telling us, something could have happend"Mr friar said with an really angry voice now. Jamie's heart started racing in her chest. She didn't want to fight with her parents again. She didn't know why everything she did was mistakes she just did it._

 _"But nothing happend and i'm fine, okay so can you please let me go up to bed it's school tomorrow"She said with a tired vocie._

 _"NO WE ARE NOT DONE HERE"Both of her parents yelled at the same time._

 _Lucas lied in his bed. He could only here how his parents yelled at his sister. And he knew that they would in only a couple of minutes have to stop so Jamie wouldn't have another panic attack. But what Lucas couldn't understand was why she got herself into truble if she couldn't handle the consequences. He started to hear the familiar scream from his sister now and he heard his parents panicking to help her. Lucas didn't do anything, what could he do. He tried to sleep but Jamie didn't stop screaming. He tried to cover his ears but that didn't help._

 _And just like that the scream wasn't that loud anymore. He got up carefully and looked down the staris. Were he saw the basement door looked. He understood that Jamie was in there. In the basement there was no light only darkness. And so many things that you can barely move. Lucas couldn't belive that his parents had looked her in there. His own parents. He heard footsteps and suddenly his mother was staning next to him._

 _"Is she alone in there"Lucas asked. He was worried._

 _"Yes, your dad though that it would teach her something"His mother said and made her way back to the bedroom._

 _"You that she won't stop scream"Lucas said. His mom stopped and looked back at Lucas._

 _"I know, but it's what your father though would be good"She said and continued to walk to her bedroom. Lucas went back to his bed closing the door and got into the bed. But he could still feel the floor vibrate by his sisters scream. It was the worst night in his life and he did nothing to help his sister that they found unconscious the next morning. They drove her to the hospital. She was stuck there for three days._

 _Jamie finally came home from the hospital. Her mother had drived her home and started with dinner. Lucas came running down the staris and hugged his twin sister._

 _"I love"He said and Jamie smiled but lucas knew that. Then they ate and had a good time. Everything was fine until it was time for dessert. The dessert that Mrs Friar had done because her daughter had come home. But Jamie didn't want it._

 _"Come on Jamie i did it for you"Her mom said._

 _"Thanks but i'm not really hungry anymore"And that was enough for her father to drop the fork and grab Jamies arm and pull her out to the hall._

 _"Why can't you just follow simple orders, your mother made that for you and you are going to eat it okay"Her father said. But Jamie just shook her head. She knew that her father had always acted like an ass but only to people that wasn't his family. This was towards his own daughter. Were she really that much of a dissapointment. She started to sob._

 _"Dad i'm not hungry"She tried to sound calm but her heart was beating to death in her chest as her father pulled her to the basement door._

 _"Would you like to spend another night in there, becasue that is what you are going to do understand"Her father yelled so everyone in the house could hear. But no one could do anything to stop Mr Friar from puch his daughter into the basment. Mr Friar wnet back to the dessert._

 _"You didn't had to do that"Lucas said._

 _Jamie went down into the dark basement. She sat down on the cold floor at started to cry even more. She couldn't see what was infront of her or besides her. She cried heavy and as loud as she needed. She though to herself "Am i really just a big failure". She put her and down on the floor were she felt something that felt like a knife or something. Without thinking she took the sharp thing up and pulled it across her wrist. She didn't see the blood and she didn't feel anything when she did another cut. She took deep breaths and after a while she put the knife down and pulled up her wrist and pressed it against her shirt. And like that she sat the whole night until Someone opened the basement door and told her that she was allowed to go up._

* * *

"No, nothing important, so i assume that you are Lucas friend or something"Jamie said changing the subject.

"I'm Lucas's girlfriend and the others is, Maya, Farkle, Smackle and i think you actually know Zay, Oh and I'm Riley"She said with a big smile on her face. Lucas frowned and sat down at his desk before he got an instinct to hit her. Zay stepped forward to Jamie.

"Are you okay"Zay asked looking at her friendly. And everyone noticed that Zay cared deeply for this Jamie.

"Yeah, i'm doing pretty good"She answered and Zay just smiled at her. Lucas knew about Jamie and Zay's past and he respected that Zay cared and understood his twin sister better then he ever could.

After history class Riley went up to Lucas who were standing by his locker.

"Lucas what's going on, I know that you are not telling me something"She said leaning against the other lockers.

"Okay i'm going to be totally honest with you"Riley nodded"Something happend in Texas before we moved and Jamie was a part of it, and i don't know if i'm ready to tell you about it"Lucs said giving Riley a big hug before leaving.

"He didn't tell you did he"Maya said as she came up from behind.

"No he didn't, so i guess we have to ask Jamie ourselves"Riley said and Maya followed with a big smile on her face that said this is going to be fun. Or at least she hoped so.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 done, i hope you guys liked it, if so leave a review and i promise to update as soon as possible xD**

 **/Writing dust.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, thanks for all reviews i'm really greatful. so here comes chapter 4 i know that you had to wait long but i hope this chapter makes it up to you. So read and Enjoy xD**

 **(i just have to say that this is happening after girl meets bear)**

 **/Writing dust**

* * *

Riley dragged Jamie into her room and made her sit in the bay window. Maya came normally through the window which made Jamie jump a little. She looked around and looked amazed.

"I like your room"She said and looked at Riley who smiled. "So i don't mean to be rude but why am i here"Jamie added looking at Maya and then back at Riley.

"We want you to tell us what happend in Texas"Riley answered. Jamie sigh.

"He didn't want to talk about it"she asked and both Maya and Riley nodded. Jamie takes a deep breath.

"Ever since i was a little kid i used to argue with my parents. A lot. And i have this thing when i get stressed that gives me a panic attack. And my parents didn't know how to make it stop so they put me in the tree house until i had calmed down. And when i had i was to scared to leave so i stayed and then Lucas used to come up and comfort me."She started to laugh but it wasn't a happy laugh it was more of a "Omg i'm so stupid"Kind of laugh."He jused to tell me that i wasn't a failure, that i was going to learn from my mistakes and that everything was going to be alright"Jamie said and started to sob.

"And"Maya asked looking at Jamie with concern.

"He lied, everyhting went worse, and when i was eleven or something my dad got enough so. He looked me in the cellar when i had a panic attack and he wouldn't let me out until 7pm the next morning"Jamie was now in tears. Riley put a comforting hand on her shoulder while Maya was shocked. Mr Friar really did that to her.

"How did your basement looked like"Maya asked.

"It was dark and filled with all kind of stuff so you can hardly move".

"But what happened in Texas, what made him hate you"Riley asked desperate.

"He dosen't hate me, he is disapointed in me"Jamie said as she stoped sobbing.

"Then what happened"Riley said and started to sound upset. Jamie took a deep breath.

"My dad found a beer in the basement, it was mine, then he found a knife with blood on it, the blood was mine"She said and looked down on the floor.

"You started to cut yourself"Maya asked and Jamie nodded. Maya really wanted to ask a question that she have asked herself for so long now.

"Did it help, the cutting did it help you"Maya asked and Riley just wondered why her best friend would ask something like that.

"You know, Zay told me a little about you, How your dad left and you know Zay has always cared about me, but he realized that i was already gone"Jamie said and looked at Maya.

"Your saying that he also cares about me as much as he cares for you. He don't want me to end up like you"Maya said in a voice of realization and Jamie nodded.

"Because you can't fix someone who don't want to be fix"Riley said and Jamie nodded. They sat quiet for a moment.

"Dad started to yell, mom started to cry, Lucas just sat there on the stairs and shook his head in disbelief, So i ran away, i was gone for two months. I send them letters but they never replied. When i decided to come home they weren't there"Jaime said and was now in tears.

* * *

 _Flachback:_

 _Texas 4 years ago:_

 _Jamie stood infront of her house. It looked so empty but it couldn't be. She had send them a letter were she wrote that she was coming home. She went to the front door and tried to open the door, but it was locked, she didn't have a key so she sat down on the ground infront of the door and waited. And waited and waited until it started to get dark. She decided to get up and walk over to Zays house._

 _She knocked on the door and Zay opened._

 _"They aren't home are they"Was all he said as she walked inside and then turned to look at him._

 _"Where are they"Jamie asked._

 _"They just moved. To New York"He said and Jamie literally fell apart and fell down onto the floor with her head in her knees. Zay sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders._

 _"Why, Why did they just leave me"_

 _"Your dad got a big job offer and Lucas said something about starting a new life and forget the past"Zay tol her. She stoped crying and looked at Zay._

 _"They didn't got my letter"She said and Zay just shook his head. She was shocked and didn't know what to do. Her family had just left her behind and Moved to New York._

 _"I'm gone for two months"She said"I'm gone for two mon"She said again but it was just a sad whisper, It was that sad whisper that made Zay realize that Jamie Cornelia Friar was shattered, she was like a glas that had fell of a table. He knew that the next time Lucas saw her he wouldn't recognise her. Because you can't recognise someone you don't know._

* * *

"Why did Zay cared for you so much"Riley asked.

"Because one day Lucas brought Zay home to us and he was going to stay over the night and well let's just say that my dad didn't care if anyone saw how he treated me, He found out that i haven't been in school for two days, so he started to yell at me until i got a panic attack, he then throw me in the basement and left me there the whole night. I don't think that i have ever screamed or cryed that much in my life. that night Zay opened the door and he actually calmed me down before he went up again. Ever since that i've always known that he cares for me more then my mom and dad and even Lucas ever did. He was there when i had a break down he was always there fo me"Jamie said smiling at the memories.

"What happened"Maya asked raising an eyebrow.

"He moved, his parents got a job offer and he was happy about it because some girl named Vanessa dumped him. He told me that i was going to do fine but i just couldn't handle it"Jamie said.

Right then the door swung open and an angry Lucas and an confused Farkle stepped in. Jamie, Maya and Riley stood up as Farkle closed the door.

"What have you told them"Lucas said with a calm voice but everyone knew that he was going to explode any second now.

"Just a little about what happened in Texas, that's all"Jamie said.

"You Jamie you have no right to tell them"Farkle said which shocked the girls. Jamie took some steps forward.

"What have you told him"She asked pointing a finger towards Farkle.

* * *

 **So this is chapter 4, i know the wait was long but i've been really busy but i promies to make it up to you. Don't forget to review and tell me what you though about it and i promise to update as soon as possible xD**

 **/Writing dust.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi i'm back now. I know it's been long but i've been pretty busy with school and all. So i hope you Enjoy this chapter XD**

 **/Writing dust.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"What have you told him"Jamie yelled and looked Lucas straight in the eyes.

"Everything"Farkle yelled back. Jamie turned to look at Farkle.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Lucas"She yelled.

"Okay what's going on"Riley asked loud. And everyone turned to Riley.

"She told us everything to Lucas, the question is why you Farkle are taking it so bad"Riley said and Maya nodded her head in agreement. Lucas stepped forward to Jamie.

"Did you tell them about the drinking. How you would act when you got drunk, Did you tell them that"Lucas asked and looked at her with a weird expression on his face. Riley couldn't recognize it but Maya could. That's the same look Mr Matthews gave her in middle school and the look that people just gave her. She thought that she would never have to see her friends give her that look. And now right infront of her. Here Lucas stood and looked at his own sister like she was just trouble. But it felt like he wanted to give Maya that look to.

"I told them what happened in Texas, that's all. They don't have to know about my whole life"Jamie said and looked Lucas straight in the eyes.

"Jamie you know that you don't have any reason to come here"Farkle said standing between the two twins.

"I thought that this was a free country, and how would i possibly know that my family moved to New York"Jamie said.

"Oh don't play stupid, i know that you read the letter we send you"Lucas said.

"What letter, i didn't got a letter"Jamie said shaking her head.

"See i told you she would deny it, let's go"Lucas said as he and Farkle made their way out of the appartment.

"What was that about"Maya asked and looked at Jamie with confusion.

"He is just over reacting"Jamie said"I think i should go"She added and walked out of the appartment and disappeared in the dark.

* * *

 _Flachback:_

 _Texas 4 and a half years ago:_

Lucas rushed down the stairs and open the basment door and ran down but stopped when his mother who also stood on the stairs stopped him. All Lucas had heard was his dad yell and Jamie scream. He looked over at his mother who were close to tears. He looked around on the basement floor and saw a bloody knife. He could feel his heart race he didn't even wanted to look anymore. He hoped that it would only be a dream. But this was real. This was his life. He sat down on the stair and looked at Jamie. He wasn't angry, just disappoined. For one second the thought that this could be all his fault passed by his brain but it diasappeared. Jamie ran up to her room and Lucas Parents followed. Lucas just sat there and looked at the bloody knife. He couldn't belive it he just couldn't.

A few minutes later he heard his father yell at Jamie.

"Jamie if you walk out that door we won't be here when you get back"He yelled. He heared no response. Only the sound of the door shuting close.

* * *

Riley sat down on the bay window again and just looked with wide eyes on the floor.

"Riley you have to understand that somethings you can't just fix okay"Maya said lookeing at her friend.

"I know Maya, it's just that"Riley sigh"I guess you're right maybe i can't fix everything"Riley finished. Maya nodded.

"It's getting late, i should go home. but i'll see you tomorrow okay"Maya said and climed out the window.

Maya walked down the same way see saw Jamie walk. She found her sitting on a bench. Maya sat down and looked at Jamie who looked up.

"Why did you started cutting yourself" Maya asked. Jamie took a deep breath.

"I thought that all the pain would diasappear"She answered.

"Did it"Maya asked.

"No, no it did not. it only feels better for a second but as fast as the knife leaves your skin all you feel is more pain"Jamie said with tearfull eyes.

"You're thinking of doing it aren't you"Jamie said and Maya nodded. They both sigh after a while and they just sat in silence.

"Wow, you know i have always been living with the thought that my dad left because he didn't love me. And then you come and it sounds like i've been mad at my dad for no reason. I mean my dad left when i was five years old, i hardly remember him. And then hearing your story makes me feel like i shouldn't be sad, that i've been selfish all these years"Maya said with tears falling down her cheeks. Jamie noticed and turned Mayas face towards her own.

"Maya listen to me, you have all the reasons to be sad and angry over what your father did. Okay, he was a coward who left the minute he realized that life is not easy, Okay maybe him leaving wasn't the most terrible thing in the whole world but it was still terrible. So don't think for a minute that you are selfish because your father left okay"Jamie said.

"It's just that i have heard your story and it's so much worse then mine"Maya said wiping some tears away.

"No it's not Maya. You know all humans have diffrent storise, and from what i know is that there are diffrent types of having a hard time growing up. Like you, you grew up without a father but you have so many people around you that loves you. I on the other hand grew up with a father but i had no one around me that loved me. So my question to you is, if you think about it who of us had the hardest time growing up"Jamie asked. Maya smiled a little in realization.

"I guess you're right, we both had a pretty rough time growing up" she said. Jamie smiled to.

"Thank you, it's nice talking to someone who really understands"Maya said letting one last tear fall.

"Yeah, sometimes all you need is to cry and tell someone how you feel, if you feel like talking again i'll be on this bench at 5pm in the afternoon everyday"Jamie said.

"Okay, i will remember that"Maya said. The girls hugged and Maya made her way over to her place. And Jamie she sat on the bench until almost the middle of the night. She wasn't scared of being alone in the dark. She was usted to it. She walked to a near by hotel where she stayed the night.

* * *

In Riles room:

Riley sat on the bay window without moving. For the first time she actually had no idea what to do. Maybe she couldn't fix this. Maybe the Friar family was shattered in a million pieces.

Riley went to bed but didn't fall asleep until late.

* * *

 **Okay i'm saying it again. i'm so so sorry for the long wait hopefully it will never happen again. So i really hope that you liked this chapter and i promies to update as soon as possible xD.**

 **/Writing dust.**


End file.
